


Sleepy gods and tricky mortals are the best kind of family

by InGuiseOfCandles (inguiseofcandles)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, dont worry the coffee is safe, they are the cutest little family okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inguiseofcandles/pseuds/InGuiseOfCandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre ignored the trio, but picked up his mug of cooling coffee reflexively to avoid more mess as they ran past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy gods and tricky mortals are the best kind of family

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for fluff to make them feel better on tumblr and I decided to try my best

“You can’t be serious” Grantaire whispered to a grinning Courfeyrac who was currently gently filling Enjolras’ open palm with some sort of pretentious scented shaving cream he had stumbled upon while snooping throughout the small apartment.  


“As a heart attack” Courfeyrac mumbled back as he reached to grab one of Enjolras’ curls.  


‘But Enjolras looks so peaceful for once’ Grantaire lamented as he watched the curl being dragged gently across their sleeping leaders pale cheeks.  


Grantaire tried to commit that face to memory as the sleeping blond scrunched his face and shifted to bury his face in the pillow in a futile attempt to escape. Leaning over Courfeyrac’s shoulder Grantaire took up a curl of his own; it you can’t beat them, join them.  


Suddenly Enjolras was sitting up confused and covered in shaving cream.  


Laughing the two dark haired men fled from the room both tugging on the other to try and get ahead as they ran from a rather angry – but adorably sleepy – Enjolras. Blushing bright red Enjolras shouted after the two men as they ran to the front door.  


Combeferre ignored the trio, but picked up his mug of cooling coffee reflexively to avoid more mess as they ran past.  


Continuing to read Combeferre smiled towards the pages, secretly thanking the world for his new and admittedly strange little family.


End file.
